Mi hermosa Okami
by Drakita
Summary: Miku es una joven que piensa que las Tachis son unas lobas que buscan comer a las mujeres. Esto era gracias a que siempre fue acosada por Tachis perversas, así que ella deseaba de pareja a alguien sin apetito, una tachi hervivora. Cuando por fin ella parecía haber encontrado su pareja ideal en una nueva compañera, ella descubre que no era lo que parecia... (Pausado)


Capitulo 1: Ookarine Luka

Era una soleada mañana en el Instituto para señoritas de madame Miriam. Nuestra historia empieza en el salón 2-A de este recinto.

-Miku-chan ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto una rubia de larga cabellera de nombre Lily, a un peliaqua más pequeña que ella llamada Miku.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Miku.

-Porque me gustas…- dijo sonrojándose un poco Lily.

-¿Por qué, porque te gusto? ¿Por qué no podemos quedar como buenas amigas de la infancia? ¿Por qué motivos íbamos a salir?- esas preguntas dejaron descolocada a la rubia.

-Porque… ¿Motivos?-

-Yo ya sé que cuando una Tachi dice "Por favor sal conmigo" en realidad está diciendo "Me dejas hacer cosas indecentes contigo"- esa visión tenia Miku de las relaciones.

Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué Miku es así? En ese instituto, no había discriminación sexual, así que era un hervidero de Nekos, Tachis y Tekos. Pero Miku, tuvo la suerte que su apariencia atrajera a las tachis más perversas que había en el instituto, las cuales le hacían cosas pervertidas como mirarle las bragas entre otras cosas. Lily fue la única que intento de protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, ella también aprovechaba de mirar. Por eso Miku desarrollo un rechazo a las personas de mente sexy, y deseaba que algún dia llegara una tachi sin apetito.

-¿Cuántas veces ya has rechazado a Lily, Miku-chan?- pregunto Rin, la mejor amiga de Miku.

-No las he contado, y no me importa. No quiero salir con alguien que desde pequeña, le han gustado las revistas XXX- Rin se estremeció ante ese comentario y prefirió no seguir preguntando.

-Atención alumnas- dijo la profesora llamando la atención de la clase- Hoy llega una nueva compañera, espero que la traten bien- En eso entro una joven alta vestida con el uniforme del instituto. Tenía una larga cabellera rosa, con un flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto misterioso.

-B-Buenos Días... m-mi nombre es... Megurine Luka- dijo la nueva con una voz como si le costara hablar ya que era lenta y pausada. El salón estallo en murmullos tales como "Que raro como habla ¿Sera extranjera?" o "Parece una depravada con esa pinta".

-Me está dando escalofríos- murmuro la peliaqua.

-No te preocupes Miku-chan, yo como tu novia, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Miku, pero recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de su "protegida".

-¡Que no soy tu novia, ni lo seré!- murmuro mientras alejaba a la rubia.

-Megurine-san solo ha tenido clases particulares hasta ahora, así que trátenla bien por favor. Puedes sentarte al lado de Hatsune- dijo la profesora apuntando el puesto vacio al lado de la peliaqua, la cual solo hizo una cara de desagrado.

Más tarde, ya entrada la clase, esta estallo de nuevo en murmullos y todas se empezaron a girar a ver como escribía la nueva.

 _"Toma el lápiz con los dedos y la palma, que raro, y su letra parece la de un niño de primaria"_ pensó Miku al ver como lo hacía Luka.

Ya en el receso, cuando todas sacaron sus colaciones, Luka extrajo de su mochila un recipiente de KFC dejando a todas las presentes atónitas.

-Pues ella si es una carnívora- dijo bromeando Lily, refiriéndose al hecho de que Miku piensa que las tachis son lobas que esperan el momento para atacar una neko.

Una de las bromistas de la clase, Iku, conocida por ser una gran pervertida, pensó en hacerle una broma a Luka. Así que se acerco con una revista que tenia la imagen de una mujer en ropa interior y le dijo.

-Megurine-san, se te cayo esto- dijo en voz alta para llamar un poco la atención -¿Lees porno?- pregunto mientras sonreía burlonamente al ver las reacciones de las presentes atentas.

-¿Qué es… porno?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirrosa sin tener idea a lo que se refería Iku.

-¡Eso es imposible!¡En estos tiempos hasta un niño de 5 años sabe lo que es!- grito Lily indignada, porque pensaba que Luka se hacia la inocente para quedar bien con Miku, mientras esta estaba en su propio mundo…

Miku POV

 _¿Ella no sabe lo que es? ¿Sera que ella es la mujer sin apetito que esperaba? ¿¡Por que ahora se ve tan brillante!?_

 _Calma Miku, por ahora ella sigue siendo un misterio para ti, pero al menos no despide un aura pervertida…_

Fin Miku POV

Se escucho un gruñido de estomago viniendo de Luka, así que ella se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala.

Miku queriendo saber si era verdad lo que había pasado le quito la revista de las manos de Iku.

-¡Eso no era una porno, era un anuncio de una revista cualquiera!- le grito la peliaqua a la bromista y le empezó a pegar con la revista. En eso entro la profesora y calmo a las alumnas para poder empezar su clase.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Megurine-san?- pregunto cuando vio el puesto vacio al lado de Miku.

-Recién salió, pero no se preocupe, iré por ella- dijo la oji turquesa mientras se paraba y salía de la puerta casi corriendo.

 _"Así que ella y la nueva…"_ pensó celosamente Lily.

* * *

Miku encontró a Luka observando la jaula del conejo, el cual es la mascota del colegio, y no pudo evitar pensar _"Awww es tan pura que se quedo mirando el conejo…"_ pensó con los ojitos brillando.

-Es tierno ¿no?- pregunto cuándo se había agachado al lado de Luka para ver al animalito.

-Si… se ve realmente delicioso… los conejos son mi presa favorita… pero ahora los debo sustituir por el KFC… ya que a los humanos no se les permite comer conejo así como así- dijo lo ultimo haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja eres como un comediante Megurine-san diciendo eso- y siguió riéndose a carcajadas Miku, dejando a una Luka sin entender porque esta se reía tanto de lo que dijo.

-Ne ¿No te molesta que el flequillo te tape los ojos?- pregunto después de parar de reírse.

-No… lo he tenido así desde pequeña…- le respondió Luka como si no le preocupara la falta de visión.

-Mmm…- empezó a buscar entre un pequeño bolso que ella siempre llevaba hasta que saco un cepillo y un par de tijeras- ¿Me dejas arreglarte el cabello?- la pelirrosa solo se acerco un poco más a ella y se quedo quieta mientras Miku le cepillaba su pelo.

 _"Que suave y largo es… creo que si le corto un poco el flequillo así le vendrá bien y le dejo estos 2 mechones a los lados de su cara…"_ con habilidad corto el pelo de tal forma que no quedara ninguno tapándole su cara, pero cuando quiso mirar su obra de arte, se dio cuenta del par de ojos azul oceánico que la observaban desde el rostro de Luka, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Luka al ver como la cara de Miku se volvía roja como un tomate y la ocultaba con su brazo.

 _"Es hermosa, pura, divertida y sin apetito… ¿Qué mas podría pedir de alguien? ¡Es perfecta!"_ pensó Miku ocultando mas su sonrojada cara.

-¿Tanto miedo da mi cara?- pregunto Luka preocupada porque no sabía lo que le pasaba a Miku.

-No, no es eso, no pasa nada- se apuro en decir la peliaqua mientras se sacaba el brazo de su rostro –E-Etto… Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, encantada de conocerte- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla.

-Hatsune… Miku…- dudo un poco, y le agarro la muñeca para empezar a oler la mano, y después acercándose un poco más a Miku, empezó a olfatear su cabello.

-¡Espera!... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Miku dando un paso para atrás con algo de miedo.

-Calma… yo solo quiero recordar… tu esencia- dijo Luka cerrando la distancia entra ambas para seguir olfateando el cuello de Miku y otras partes de su cuerpo, hasta que llego al trasero, donde después de olfatear celebro- ¡Bien, puedo recordarte!- y sonrió.

-¿Eh?... ¡Pervertida!- dijo la oji turquesa al darse cuenta lo que paso, y le dio una cachetada a Luka para salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

 _"Me habían levantado la falda, y muchas otras cosas más…¡Pero nunca me habían hecho algo tan pervertido como olerme el trasero!"_ pensaba mientras estaba encerrada. Mientras tanto Luka, a través del olfato, había seguido a Miku al baño.

-¡Te encontré!- decía la pelirrosa mientras se asomaba por arriba de la puerta de este -¿Qué significa pervertida?-

-¡Hiii!- chillo mientras se apuro en escapar de Luka, mientras iba en dirección a la azotea.

-¡Miku! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué huyes?- decía la oji azul mientras perseguía a Miku. Ya arriba de la azotea, ambas quedaron frente a frente a pocos metros de distancia. Algunas mironas podían verlos a través de las ventanas de su clase.

-¡No te me acerques!- grito desesperada Miku, pero cada vez que la pelirrosa avanzaba un paso, ella retrocedía uno, hasta que inminentemente llego hasta la orilla de la azotea.

 _"Fui una estúpida al esperar algo… pero todas las tachis son unas lobas… Megurine-san no era diferente…"_ -¡Megurine-san es realmente una Loba!- grito Miku con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero sin querer perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer al vacío.

 _"Este es el final"_ pensaba mientras caía, pero vio como Luka no dudo en saltar de la azotea, y empezaba a correr en la pared hasta lograr tomarla al estilo princesa, para después aterrizar suavemente en el suelo sin daño alguno.

-Miku… es verdad… yo soy realmente una loba- dijo asustando un poco a la peliaqua la cual se alejo un poco de ella –Yo fui criada por lobos hasta los 7 años-

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- dijo sin saber lo que pasaba, mientras una lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Miku… ¿Estoy siendo una loba mala?- pregunto Luka preocupada.

-No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres con mala?-

-Miku… tu viniste a mi y me hablaste… eres una buena persona… es por eso que no quiero que me odies… por favor- decía Luka mientras se tapaba la cara un poco sonrojada con su brazo.

 _"Incluso si no lo puedo creer, todo ahora tiene sentido… su escritura, su hambre, el conejo… imaginar que a la primera que le tomo cariño que no la conociera de pequeña fue criada por lobos"_ pensaba Miku mientras su expresión de ensombrecía un poco y soltaba algunas lagrimas mas.

-Por favor… no pongas esa expresión- Luka parecía realmente preocupada en ese momento.

-Yo no te odio… pero yo…- no sabía que decir en ese momento pero en ese momento Luka se le acerco y le puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Miku, No llores- dijo y se acerco más a su cara para lamer sus lágrimas como forma de reconfortarla. Esta acción sonrojo a la peliaqua más de lo que debía y termino por colapsarse después de haber tenida tantas emociones en un día.

 **Este fic va dedicado a mi compañera escribiendo fics ... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eli! se que pediste un capitulo, pero este fic es para ti :v no te preocupes, aportare con mi granito de arena para que no haya falta de negitoro :v**

 **Cumple años Feliz~ (feliz! feliz! :v)**

 **Te deseo a ti~ (a ti! a ti! :v)**

 **Feliz cumpleaños ElizaPonySalvajeCompañeraquepiensalomismoenlopervertidoqueyo~**

 **Que los cumplas Feliz~ (feliz! feliz! :v)**

 **Asi se canta el cumpleaños en mi pais nwn no se como se canta en el tuyo, esta es la version chilena :v Espero que te lo hayas imaginado cantando pero se que no lo hiciste, o si lo hiciste te lo imaginaste yo cantando a lo subnormal :v**

 **Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, lo ire escribiendo poco a poco, pero se que no me quedare sin inspiracion en este como Encuentro Sobrenatural porque tengo un truco bajo la manga, y se que no me fallara :v pero igual no se cada cuanto tiempo pueda ir escribiendolo, ya que no quiero dejar mis otros fics botados, pero supondre que este cada ciertas semanas lo voy a ir subiendo.**

 **Eso pues y nos leemos luego :v**


End file.
